Patients in institutional, home-like or in-home care are often monitored for a variety of behaviors. One concern is the possibility of a patient falling, for example, while trying to get out of bed without assistance. Falls can cause significant harm to the patient, interfere with medical care for other issues, and increase burdens on caregivers or medical providers for the patient. Another concern is a patient touching, removing or otherwise disturbing medical equipment. Self-adjustment or removal of nasogastral tubes or intravenous lines, for example, can cause harm to the patient, impede medical treatment, and add to the heavy burdens of a caregiver or medical practitioner who must restore the medical equipment. For children or patients with dementia, it may be desirable to know if a patient is leaving a room or other space without a chaperone who can insure the patient's safety. It would be desirable to assist caregivers and medical providers with the monitoring for these kinds of events, to help improve patient safety and reduce the burden on caregivers and medical providers.